Big Time Situation
by suckerforlovestory
Summary: Summary: Logan little sister who is a year younger then him comes to the Palmwoods to surprise him. Will a certain green eyes blonde hair boy start to develop feelings for her like he did when they were little kids. Can Kendall be able to control his feelings for his best friend's little sister.( This first story, so let me apologize ahead of time if it stinks horribly. Let me know
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Logan little sister who is a year younger then him comes to the Palmwoods to surprise him. Will a certain green eyes blonde hair boy start to develop feelings for her like he did when they were little kids. Can Kendall be able to control his feelings for his best friend's little sister.( This first story, so let me apologize ahead of time if it stinks horribly. Let me know if I'm bad at it so I can stop writing and go back to just reading story.

**Palmwoods Lobby**

The boys were all sitting around in the lobby finally having time to spend with their friends Joe, Camille, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, Katie, Tyler, and The Jennifers. Theywere having an amazing time and nothing can ruin it. Kendall, Joe, and Katie were on one couch, while Camille, Logan, Carlos, and Stephanie were on the other Jennifers, Guitar dude, Katie, and Tyler were sitting on the new beanbag chairs that Bitter bought for the Lobby.

""Hey , today is the best day I ever had" Kendall says... " I get to hang out with my buds and spend time with my beautiful girlfriend" as he kisses Joe's forehead

" I know exactly what you mean " Logan and Carlos said with a grin on their faces as they kiss their girlfriends heads

" Ok, that's not Fair ! Why don't I have a girlfriend.. I'm way better looking then all of you " James replies with a innocent but annoyed facial expression

Everyone stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Logan's phone rings

* * *

**(Phone conversation)**

"Hello?" Logan says not knowing whose number it was.

"Hey, Logie... Did you Miss me" the person on the other line replies

" Um ... I don't know do I KNOW you and wait did you call me Logie"

" Awe, yes I did Logie "

" There's only two people who calls me Logie... And that is my mom and ... No way !"

" What cat got your tongue" she says sarcastically

Logan gets up and walks away from the group , walking to the nearest door

" Dana is that really you ... I haven't seen you since-"

Dana interrupts him " since you left me all alone and nobody to talk too... Yea I know"

"Listen Dana I'm sorry for leaving you ...Dana? "

"Hey look Logie I gotta go, I'll call you later " she says while clearly you can tell she was crying

"Dana please just-" Logan stopped talking because he noticed she already hung up the phone

* * *

Logan walks back to the group without noticing concern looks on his friends faces, Kendall was the first one to amongst his buddies to speak up.

"Hey buddy is everything okay"

"Yea, I'm just going to head back to our room. See you guys later" He says while walking towards the elevator

As Logan leaves the room, everyone starts to talk and make a plan on what to do.

" I say we just give him time and maybe he'll come around " Carlos says to the group and notices their looking at him oddly ... "What"

" That's probably the smartest thing that any of us could probably come up with..." Joe says

" Well , I hope he's okay because whatever that phone call was about it got him pretty upset " Kendall says to the group

**In The Crib**

Logan was in his and Kendall room that they share.

" Why am I so stupid, I shouldn't have brought up what I said to her over the phone" Logan says to himself trying to hold back the tears. Even though, he tried so hard not to cry the tears started to run down his cheeks. He walks over to his bed and buries himself into his pillow that his mom gave to him before he left.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Mom, do you know where my toothbrush went?" Logan asked_

_"Yea Logie, check under the sink in the right cabinet "_

_"Found it, thanks Mom"_

_"No problem, now hurry before your late"_

_"Mom you do know I leave tomorrow"_

_"No you don't, you leave in 10 minutes Mrs. Knight called and said the airport messed up"_

_"What! What about Dana mom, she's going to be upset that I left and didn't say goodbye"_

_Before Logan mom could answer the doorbell rang and she walked over to the door to answer it. Once the door was open Kendall, James, Katie, and a tired Carlos walked in._

_"Hey Mrs. Mitchell, my I say your looking beautiful on this fine day were having" James said being his charming self._

_"Nice try James but I'm still mad at you for trying to sell me beauty products because you said that I'm not getting any younger meaning that I'm "old"…"_

_"I'm truly sorry Mrs. Mitchell, I didn't mean your old … you remind me of my aunt but she's like in her 50's…" James looks up at Mrs. Mitchell seeing her turn red " sorry I'll just stop talking"_

_"Yea that sounds good, Logan hurry up the boys are here"_

_"Ok Mom, coming" Logan says making sure he has everything. When Logan takes one final look around his room to see that he has everything, he notices a note under his pillow._

_**Note:**_

_Dear Logie, _

_Sorry I didn't get to see you this morning, I had to go see my agent about my acting career. Can you believe it, my dream might be coming true as your pursuing a new dream for you. Well, I hope you find the note, I come home and we can finally hangout before you leave for tomorrow. Love you Logie-bear 3_

_ Love ,_

_ Dana_

_"Hey Logan it's time to go" Kendall said making Logan jump._

_"Okay " Logan says while closing his door to start to walk downstairs. Once Logan reaches the bottom of the steps he walks over to his mom._

_" I guess this is goodbye, Mom"_

_"We'll see each other again buddy, just take care and call me every night …ok"_

_"Of course mom, hey mom what's going to happen with Dana when she sees I'm gone….I mean is she gonna hate me …. What if she -" Logan was going to say something but then Katie beep the horn of her mother's car telling him to hurry._

_" Logan, listen she'll be fine I promise"_

_"Ok mom, bye'' as he hugs his mom and kisses her goodbye not wanting to go._

_As Mrs. Knight car was going to pull out of the driveway, she slams on the brake as all their heads slams back onto the seat their sitting in._

_"what the heck mom" Kendall says_

_"whose that" Carlos says wiping his eyes because he was sleepy_

_All of them turned around to see who it was._

_"Dana" Logan says looking at the girl with tears in her eyes_

_"Don't ever talk to me, how dare you leave and not say goodbye to me …. I..I…Hate YOU ! I wish…you never come back …or…or… talk to me " with that she ran inside and slammed the door behind her_

**_Flashback Over_**

* * *

_"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you… I…sorry" Logan says crying into his pillow before drifting off to sleep. Little did he know Kendall was standing outside their door listening the whole time._

_" What is he sorry about?" Kendall said all confused "Whatever it is I'm going to find out" with that he walked back down to the lobby to meet up with his friends again._

_**Hey I have more to write and I know what to write but if no one reads this or reviews I'll stop... N continue reading instead of finishing this ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**geenyrusher**: thanks for reviewing and Yes as u can See im gonna continue

... But I totally agree with you :) so thanks

**henderson1993**: thanks for the advice and I truly appreciate it ...so Yea I will

continue writing no matter what and thanks for the review :D

**SLYTHERINPRINCESS326**: Of course I'll continue :D thanks for the review

**Carlos'sCupcake**: you have to Read to find out :D but thanks for reviewing

**Doomedphsyx2030**: thanks girl for the review and I love your story so far :D

Ok so i dont own big time rush but I do own the OC character and whoever wasnt

on BTR. Also sorry for the late update but I been busy with school work and personal

situatuon ... Now back to the story .

* * *

**With Daña**

What have I done? Why did I call Logan ... Aaaahhh I must of hurt his feelings ... Wait why am I feeling bad for him, It should make him feel bad. After all he did leave me here all alone and I ..I dont get me started with what happened to me. I should just get going.

* * *

**At Palmwoods**

"Hey Logan feeling better " Mama Knight said , but then she noticed he wasnt better and looking depress, "Logan...sweety... Look at me" with that Logan looked at her but she saw the sadness in his eyes. In that very moment Mamá knight felt her heart filled with so much sorrow for him, so she embraced him into a hug.

A couple hours passed by...

"Hey Mom... Whats going on here... Mom why are you crying and where's Logan" Kendall said staring at his broken down mom and best friend no where in sight.

"Ken...Kendall you need to...to help Logan... He's ...he's still sad and hurt and ...and I dont know how to help... Its like he numb himself from the world and no one can help him" Mrs. Knight manage to say while sobbing and trembling real hard.

"Mom , its going to be all right, okay ... Look at me, I promise I will help him ... But right now we just gotta give him time"

"But ken-"

"Mom, whats wrong" katie came bursting in the room as she sees her mom highly upset...but Katie didn't know what's happening because she was to busy helping Tyler hide from his crazy mom.

"Yea sweety ... Im just tired" with that Mama Knight kissed the top of of her two children head and headed off to bed.

Kendall and Katie just stood there looking shooked to what they have witnessed , never in there life have they seen their mom breaked down like that. Then they heard screams coming from kendall room where he shared it with Logan. Katie, kendall, and everyone else jumped from wherever they were and ran to Logan side.

Logan looked up all covered in sweat from a nightmare that occurred while he was sleeping. Everyone can clearly see that whatever Logan is hiding is sucking the life out of him, and Kendall had enough trying to give him time.

"Logan listen, we all know this has to do with the Phone call you had yesterday... Im not gonna make you say anything you dont want too" Kendall said sounding sincere

Logan looked around before swallowing hard... " M...my...my..."

"Your what spit out already" Carlos said not meaning to be rude but so concern about his best friend.

"Carlos!" Everyone screamed and james slapping the back of his head

"Go on" Katie said supportively

"My sister called and she asked me whats up ... At first I didnt recognized her voice but when she called me logie I knew it was her... She got upset when I told her that its been a long time we spoken and she sounded hurt... And ...and" with that Logan began to cry but kept going trying to hold back his tears " I feel bad for causing that pain but i dont know why she hates me so much" Logan reached his breaking point and started to sov harder.

Kendall was beyond angry now. 'Why in the world would dany be so rude to Logan' Kendall thought 'this isn't the girl I knew when we were young but I guess people change along the years.' Suddenly Kendalls thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing . It was Logan's phone . Kendall got up and picked it up without looking who it was.

**Phone conversation**

"Look Logan , im so sorry for how i reacted to you early. It wasnt right of me to freak out its just alot happened when you left and... Hey Logan you there ..."

"Hey Dany , its Kendall ... Hey listen " with that Kendall walked away from "I dont you should talk to Logan right now hes a emotional wreck and -"with that there was a knock at the door " Hey hold on , theres someone at the door."

_Phone hangs up_

"Hey are you just gonna stand there or your gonna invite me in kendork "

"Hey kendall whose at the door" James say

"Hey Jaime "

"OMG daña is that you...you look hot ...like wow ...your ...your wow "

"Your looking wow yourself Jaime" as she hugs him but james doesnt want to let go of her.

"Ok...James...to...tight...cant breathe "

"Sorry" he says letting go of her "so you got a boyfriend "

"Umm im not looking for a boyfriend right now , here to talk to Logan actually "

"Um ..oh ..okay ...hes in his room" with that Daña walked to his room closing the door behind her .

* * *

**In the Bedroom**

_Knock,knock!_

"Come in" Logan said sounding all raspy from crying

" Hey Logie" Daña said feeling sad and guilty for making him feel bad ," Hey Carlos can you leave Logie and I alone , so we can talk"

"Sorry, no can-" Carlos tried to say.

"I'll make you corndog" Dana said interrupting Carlos

"Okay, peace out Logan ...feel better " Carlos said walking out to the livingroom to See James and Kendall

Carlos walked with a huge grin on his face. "Hey buddy why you smiling " James asked

"Daña said that shes gonna make me some corndog if I leave her alone"

"Oh ... So why do you think shes here ... Besides to See Logan? "

Kendall really didnt know why she's back , but he never said he wouldnt try to figure it out .

* * *

**Back in the Bedroom**

"Hey Katie, come on lets give them alone time to sort things out" Mamá knight said getting of the bed

"Awe, mom please I wanna hear what she has to say " Katie whinned

"Mrs. Knight I like if you and katie stayed"

"Ok sweety, and please call me mama Knight, okay"

"Thanks mama Knight , ok Logie listen ... Im so sorry for causing you to break down and for your pain ... I just came here to say we cant See each other and that im just sorry"

"Wait ... Why cant we See each other ... I mean you just got here and your already saying I cant See you ...what the hell Daña Isabela mitchele ...why not , uhn"

"Its just ...I ...I dont need you in my life no more okay ... You chose your life and I chose mine ... Just leave it be , okay" with that Daña walked out of the room tears falling down real hard

"Daña please dont go!" Logan screamed but it was to late because she left already

* * *

**In the livingroom**

"Hey Dana , can you make them now"

Daña looked away trying to hide her tears but it was no use because a certain blonde noticed.

"Dany , whats wrong ... Hey look at me" Kendall was standing infrobt of her now and he felt his heart break seeing her upset

"Its nothing...okay , I need you guys to promise me something"

"Okay, we promise" they said together

"I ...I...dont want you guys to chase after me when I leave ... Just forget everything about me ... Okay"

Kendall felt hurt ... "No I'm not gonna let you do this to you and Logan ... I care about you... I mean we care a lot about you and...and... Theres no way in hell were gonna forget about you"

"But...but you promised . I don't care, I hate all of you , just let me be and never come close to me again" with that being said she walked to the front door but before she can step out she heard something

"Hey Dana , please forgive me "Logan said with puffy red eyes

"Oh Logie, its me you have to forgive ... I dont blame you okay but I have to go " then she left closing the door behind her.

All the guys looked at each other concerned and upset with what had occurred.

* * *

**Daña walking to her room**

Dana wiped her eyes and walked inside her apartment . She walked in and set her keys down on the table.

"Hey baby, I'm home...What the hell are you doing in here"

"Oh nothing, just enjoyed watching you break Poor poor Big Time Rush little heart" the person said with a pleasing smirk

"I told you I'll do anything you say ...just leave them alone ,please" Dana said trying to protect her brother and friends

"Fine" with that the person got up and left.

* * *

**Awe poor big Time Rush! AAHHHH who is the mystery person and who was Dana calling baby? Review and I'll update soon :D**

** -peace out Suckerforlovestory=]**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Doomedphsyx2030 for not updating quickly . Ok so i dont own big time rush but I do own the

OC character and whoever wasnt on BTR.

* * *

Dana P.O.V.

It's been a long and horrid day. I never expected to come and find Hawk sitting on my couch. Thethought of seeing Logie hurt killed me. How can I do that to him? OMG and i lied to Carlos too, about making him corndogs ... Ugh what am I doing to them.

"Mommy, are you ok " a tiny little adorable little Boy appeared out of his room and startled Dana.

"Yes sweetheart" she said while seating him on her lap

" Why do you look sad mommy?"

" Because didnt have an incredible little boy to Keep me company, so how was daycare"

" Well mommy, I got new friends ... Oh Yea and a boy band came to sing to me mommy!"

" Thats nice sweety, so you hungry "

"No mommy, Auntie Cami took me to pizza hut while you were gone"

Camille and I have been friends since I became a actress, shes like a sister to me and been there when I became pregnant with Dylan or we like to call him doowee.

"Okay sweety, what do you wanna do"

"I want to meet uncle wogie wear"

I couldnt help but laugh about my son not being able to say 'logie bear' but hey he's only 2 years old.

"No sweety not today, okay "

"Fine, can we go to the pool, plwease" he says while pouting

I love my child , he's so smart and adorable "Sure, why not ...go get ready"

* * *

With the boys ( Kendall's P.O.V.)

I cant believe Dana back and looking amazing as always. I cant help it but smile whenever I say her name , I remember when we were 12 and my mom wasnt home , we'll just sit on the couch watching a movie or singing together. Our song we always be Picture by Sherly Crow and Kid Rock, she would sing girl part and I would obviously sing male. Why is she back though and whats got her so upset, it kills me knowing she's upset somewhere.

Logan walks in looking happy, wait what -Logans happy after what happenes 2 hours ago. Whats going on, did I miss something. Is that Carlos and James behind him dancing and happy too.

"Hey kendall, do you wanna go to the pool and hang around " Logan says cheerfully

" Um Logan hate to rain on your parade but why are you so happy " kendall asked

"Well Dana just texted me saying she was sorry about earlier and she wants to explain ... So i figured that why not see whats majing my baby sister so upset"

" Okay, give me a sec to change" with that being said I ran to my room trying not to fall. I gotta find something nice to wear , I gotta look my best, right? Wait why am I acting like this, I have a girlfriend an amazing one but Dana is just a friend nothing more.

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

At the Pool (Daña P.O.V.)

Omg I'm so nervous, how is Logie going to react when he sees Dylan ...aaahhhh maybe I'll call Cami to come and help me. Oh wait whose that in the lobby with ...kendall. Why are they hugging ... Omg they just kissed , suddenly my heart dropped and my stomach turned in knots.

So I got up and started to put my stuff back in my bag to head back upstairs when I bumped into ...James.

"Hey...wait whats wrong " he says looking concerned " why do you look sad, please tell me ...I dont like seeing you upset and I know logie would be sad too."

"I'm okay, no really ...I ..I taught logie forgot about me ... Thats all" I force a smile on my face

Then all of a sudden he pulls me into a hug and surprising I hug him back and felt him smirk , so I raised my eyebrows all confused ..." I missed hanging out with you beautiful " my cheeks felt heated and I blushed crazily .

" I missed you too, Jaime"

We were interupted by someone clearing their throat ...James and I just simply turned around to face kendall staring at us, I couldnt quiet read his face so I ignored it. James still had his hands around my waist and I really didnt mind at this point.

I decided to break the silence.." So where's logie bear at" I turned to James who just smirked and pointed at him who he was flirting with ...Cami ?

" He's over there trying to convince his girlfriend to meet his sister"

Oh this going to be fun and easy then I expected , other then the fact im ignoring kendall. Wait wheres Carlos please tell me hes not mad at me.

Then suddenly someone knocked me out of James arms...I knew it was Carlos and Boy was this dude stronge.

" Hey ...Carlos... To tight...cant breathe"

He just laughed and let me go. Then all of a sudden kendall decided to hug me from behind , not that Im complaining or anything. I just turned to face him and I was lost in his eyes.

" Um...sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, its just I didnt get a hug and everyone else did Dany " he said trying to hide the urge to kiss her.

" Its fine kendork, just next time ask instead of scaring me half the death" she smiles at him pulls away but doesnt see the disappointed look in his face.

Logan and Camille walks over hand in hand. Logan was about to introduce them when Camille jumped up and down screaming.

" OH..MY..GOD ... YOUR SISTER IS MY BEST FRIEND I TOLD YOU ABOUT"

James spoke up " this is the girl who has a acting career, models, dances , and now being asked to be a singer to upgrade her image as the hottest girl in LA"

" Hey watch it, shes my baby sister ...so dont call her that". Logan said finally being able to be protective brother.

"Um ...I meant shes like threat to everyone and a lot of people wants to sign her, so who did you pick to work with..uh ?"

Suddenly I felt all eyes on me and i couldnt tell them i signed with Hawk because one i promised i wouldnt and two I wasnt even suppose to hangout with or talk or anything. I looked over to Cami for some kind of help and she understand.

Cami spoked up " Hey, guys looks like I need help getting some smoothy for us, kendall, james and ...Carlos come help me get them ...Now! " they all jumped up to go get it and o smirked at Cami as gives me the you welcome look .

"So what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked but before I could open up my mouth ...Dylan came over crying.

My heart dropped, I totally forgot about Logan " baby why are you crying, what happened"

" Mommy some kids over there was saying means things about you again they were older kids and I told them to stop but the they pushed me and i scraped my knee and its...its bleeding" I was beyond pissed now, its okay if they pick on me but when they mess with my baby thats it. But my thoughts were gone when I heard Logan say something.

" Dana, Who is he"

" He's...he's my son Logan" I never use his name unless im serious or feel disppointed .

" what thats impossible, your too young ...your only 18 ...how old is he ''

"Let me explain but not here, not right now, can we go somewhere private so you won't make it harder on me when you yell" I said trying to push my tears away in the anger forming , but all he did was nod

But then he spoke up " hey buddy, I'm your uncle logan but you can call me-"

"Your uncle wogie wear" this caused logan and I to giggle and laugh

"Yea buddy, what's your name"

"It Dylan but call me doowee"

"Okay doowee, how about in the afternoon you and mommy come by my place and I can show you something fun"

"Okay" then he turned to me "mommy can we wisit uncle wogie wear"

"Yes sweety, we sure can" logan just looked at me and smiled I was surprised he wasn't mad or upset.

Then my heart started to race when the guys and cami came back

"Hey guys sorry were late, Camille wanted to get one extra one so- "James said but stopped when he saw Dylan on my lap

"Omg Dana there's a kid on your lap" Carlos said

Camille just handed one to Dylan and kendall gave me mine. I was surprised kendall didn't say anything, he was calm and not upset?

"Hey guys this is Dylan and he's my two year old son... Don't yell at me right now I promise I will explain but right now isn't the time"

Kendall finally spoke up "hey his knee its bleeding , let me get something ..." He ran and got a rag, band aid and cream for it ... "Here , hey I'm just gonna rub this on and then apply the band aid"

Dylan was gonna cry but Kendall quickly replied "hey look its a Spiderman band aid ... I love him, do you"

"Yes ... He's my favorite superhero"

"Mine too ... That's awesome buddy and look all done ..." I couldn't help but smile at Kendall for what he did. When he finished logan took doowee by the pool and the guys followed leaving me and Kendall ..alone .  
Thanks ..for doing that. I mean you didn't have too

"No problem, and he seems to be a terrific boy"

"Thanks, it may be a mistake that I regret getting myself into but he's the greatest mistake of my life and I love him ...even though what happened during the process was terrifying"

"What happen to you when we left ... Why didn't you text me when I texted or called you Dana...'' I saw tear in his beautiful green eyes

"Kendall I -" but then a girl walked up to him n kissed him

"Hey babe I got off work early and ...whose this" great its Joe the girl who hates me

"I'm gonna go see the guys now , thanks again Kendall" but then he grabbed my wrist

"Hey I like to meet Joe ...Joe this is my best friend in the whole world the incredible Dany"

"It's really nice Kendall but I gotta go nice seeing you again Joe"

"Like wise"

Why is he with her , yea at first I liked Joe she was so nice and sweet to me but then one day she started hating me and said really rude things other people. So now I'm known as the biggest whore around in the acting industry .

"Mommy mommy look what I got passes to a carnival tomorrow...can we go ...plwease" he's giving me puppy dog face but then I turn to the guys and cami

"Yea plwease" they said together on their knees begging

'Fine, ,fine" as I said that they tackled me to the ground hugging me . I couldn't help but laugh.

After a long time at the pool, Dylan and I headed for the elevator when the door was about to close someone opened it ...kendall and Joe . We just stood there waiting for our floor to hit when Joe turned to me.

"Hey so you know our industry having a party tonight and I was wondering if you were going because its a two date theme like boyfriend and girlfriend thing... "

"That's cool but I'm not going, my son and are hanging out with the guys tonight"

"That's cool, I hope you have fun" she says with a smile

"um ... Thanks I hope you enjoy yourself too? " I said but why is she being nice to me

The door opens and she kisses him before leaving. Then she turns to me and Dylan to wave before walking to her room. I totally forgot Kendall was still here.

"Hey babe your gonna hangout with the guys while mommy goes to meet someone, okay?"

Yes mommy, is it that guy who keeps calling you ...and showing up to our house mommy

Yes babe, so when your done auntie cami going to pick you up ok

"Um Dany" ...shit I forgot Kendall didn't leave ..."whose this guy your meeting" he says while raising his eyebrows not wanting to hear the answer.

"He's a guy I use to date and were just gonna talk ... That's all" I tried not to look at him so he wouldn't see I'm scared.

"Are you sure you seem a little off "

"I'm sure, I gotta go and pack his clothes ... Have fun with Joe tonight "I forced a smile and stepped out with Dylan headed to our room

* * *

Kendalls p.o.v

What was that all about? Why do I feel like a sudden burden just hit me? Do I like Dany ? No no Kendall she's your best friend and you have Joe who's your girlfriend remember . But Dany is so gorgeous, amazing, smart, a dancer, model, singer, actor , and an incredible mothet. So why would she give me a time a day. I didn't even notice that walk to my room already when the door opens.

" Logan what's wrong"

" Dana she's ...she's in the hospital"

( to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Where Am I**

**Authors Note**: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorites, and read my story.

I truly and really appreciated for those who supported me. So I decided to upload two chapters

for not uploading for a long time.

**Announcements:**Okay so let me say sadly I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own my OC characters.

In this chapter: there will be cursing , talking about rape, and emotional situation.

Thanks you guys for reading again!

Now on with the story...enjoy:)

* * *

**Dana's P.O.V.**

I woke to a warm balmy breeze hit my skin. Then I realized that I was in a bed, not an ordinary bed, but a hospital bed. Bang! It just hit me, where's my son...million of questions rushing through my mind. My body started to twist from being paranoid and panic. I was so terrified that I tried to get up but I was being retrained by things stupid tubes inserted in my skin. I tried to use my hand but noticed someone's hand on mine? I was gonna to scream but saw four other figures entering the room.

One of the figures said " Hey beautiful, how are you feeling " I was pretty sure that it sounded like James

"I'm sorry but who are you "

" Hey sissy, It's us Logan, James,Carlos, and your adorable baby boy Dylan" Logan said as he points to each of them while he said it.

" I'm sorry Logie, It...It's jus...just...I ..I can't see"

" Hey It's okay, you can't see because the medication your on . But it will wear off soon, I promise "

" Okay" I wasn't really that worried about it because I was still concerned about whose holding my hand. Carlos seemed to noticed because he spoke up.

" Kendall stayed all night here with you. He was so concerned and felt guilty for not being able to see or stop it from happening"

This definitely ticked me off, who do they think they are. I could feel my blood pressure building up, just because they walked into my life does not mean they know me ...ugh they make me so furious , so why not let them know " **OH SO NOW YOU KNOW ME ALL OF A SUDDEN . MY GOD WHO CARES RIGHT BECAUSE YOU GUYS KNOW ME RIGHT, SO TELL ME. WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH ME! LET ME HEAR IT , HUH HUH ...COME ON TELL ME! I WANT TO HEAR IT , FUCK YOU ALL!YOU DON'T KNOW ME...ALL YOU KNOW IS THAT I HAVE A CHILD AND THAT'S IT . AS I SEE IT IS THAT YOU GUYS LEFT ME !**

" Mmmm...mom...mommy , why are you yelling and saying bad wordies to them" my heart dropped when Dylan said that, I totally forgot about him being in the room.

So I calmed myself and said " I'm sorry babe, mommy just not use to letting people in yet, okay"

" It's otay, just no bad wordies , otay " that made me smile a bit at my son ... I gave him the biggest kiss and hug. He started to laugh as I tickled him.

"Are you okay now , beautiful" James said looking awful from what I have said. But before I could have replied I felt Kendall swift and then I noticed him get up to stand closer to me.

" Hey Dany, can I speak to you and Logan...alone "

I tried to play it cool because when I'm near Kendall I seem to get nervous. " Yea sure, Kendork" smooth Dana call him by his nickname...stupid stupid,stupid .

James and Carlos took Dylan out to the hallway. I could hear laughter and hard footsteps on the tile floor. I could immediately tell that they were racing in the hallway and one of the nurses yelling at the guys for being bad influences. I was so deep in my thoughts that Kendall got my attention by clearing his throat, I immediately looked at him and got lost in his gorgeous green eyes.

" Umm...look Dany I truly care about you and I gave a lot of thought to what you said in the elevator. So I just got one question...**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU DANY, YOU WERE OKAY WHEN YOU LEFT THE ELEVATOR!**!" I saw Kendall's voice go from sincere to anger in less than a minute.

"Whoa , Kendal... man , my sister needs to recover from everything that just happened to her, so please calm down and give her time to take everything in. " it was surprising to hear Logan being calm , I expected him the one freaking out but no ...it was Kendall? What is wrong with him?

" I'm sorry Dany It's just ugh ...I don't know you got me worried "

Okay I guess It's time to tell them " Okay guys listen, my whole intension of coming here was to make the next step to my career. My whole life was going good until I got pregnant with Dylan ... It was never my intension to get pregnant either ... I ... I ...I was rrrr...ra..ra...raped by this guy I met at this college party my friends took me too... I was so scared but then he kept calling and following me around ...so I got a retraining order against him but it never stopped him. Yesterday when I got off the elevator with Kendall I went straight to my apartment because he kept calling me. I soon as I walked into my apartment he was there ... I...I ..was so scared that I tol...tol...told Dylan to run as fast as he can to Camille room. I soon as I saw him out of reach from him ...I...I ..." I couldn't finish because my tears came down hard and I was so choked up with my tears that it became hard . The guys were trying to calm me down but it wasn't working . My monitor was beeping rapidly that the nurse came rushing in. The guys looked so pale that I felt even worse. The nurse escorted the guys out while the doctor started to give me something to knock me out.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what my innocent sister said. Thousands of questions were zooming through my mind ...who would take advantage of her...what's wrong with her...is she going to make it ...omg. Ugh why can't the doctor come and tell me what's going on .

" Hey Logan, you okay man ...you and Kendall look pale ..what happened ...is she okay?" James said trying to comfort him.

" Not really man, I don't know what's wrong with my sister... It's like she mentally and physically broke down right in front me. Her whole body shut down and started to collapse. " I said almost breaking down into tears.

"Hey she's a tough girl, also look she raised Dylan up ...she can fight through anything "

"Thanks man , I'm just gonna go out and get some air , okay just tell me if the doctor comes out "

" Yea sure man , no problem "

_**Outside**_

_I was looking around thinking about the past and saw two kids playing by the playground. It reminded me of a little boy who once helped his sister with the monkey bars and the girl seemed so terrified._

_The little boy whispered to the little girl " It's okay you can open your eyes, I promise I won't let you fall"_

_" You promise Logie that you'll never let go "_

_" I promise DanaBana "_

_" Logie Bear don't call me that"_

_" What should I call you then " the little boy said with a giggle._

_" Call me Dizzy Lizzy" the little girl said with a giggle._

_" why Dizzy Lizzy"_

_" Silly, my name is Dana Isabella Felicia Benson Mitchell, that's why" the little girl said. From there on the two became the best of friends and the little boy aways protected his sister._

_**End of memory**_

You see Dana and I aren't blood related. My mom and dad divorced ...leaving my mom devastated. It took til I was 5 and moved to Minnesota for my mom to meet Dana. Dana grew up without a mom because I mom died while giving birth. If you asked her she would say she grew up without a dad too because he's a soldier meaning he never had time for her. That's why I made a promise to always protect my little sister no matter what. But I guess I broke that promise when I left her to live out my best friend's dream. I just wish I can turn back time , so she knows that she's not alone.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

As I sat here wondering or more like panicking about what's gonna happen to Dany , I saw Logan walk out to get some air. So I decided to clear my mind I'll check my phone. As I skim through my phone I noticed I got 15 miss calls and 5 new text messages. It was 5 calls from my mom saying that she hopes everything is alright and that Gustavo gave us 3 weeks off, then 2 text messages from Katie wishing Dany the best of luck , and then 10 miss calls and 3 text messages from Joe wondering where the Fuck am I and why did I miss our date. Ugh so much went on that in my defense I totally forgot about my date with Joe, so I dialed up her number.

_**Phone convo:**_

_" Hey this Joe , looks like I can't make it to the phone right now...leave your name and number after the beep and I promise to try my best to call back ...beep..."_

_"Damn it Joe , pick up your phone...I'm sorry I missed our date ...I promise to make it up to you when I get the chance okay, well I love you ...bye"_

_**End phone call**_

Then I noticed the Doctor come out of Dany's room. I got up so quick and ran out to get Logan . Once we entered the room the doctor said...

**************************************To Be Continued**********************************************************

**What wrong with Dany? What is the Doctor gonna say? Where's Carlos and Dylan ? What ever happened to Hawk?What did her boyfriend do to her? How is Joe gonna take the news when Kendall tells her where he's been? Is Logan okay?**

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter and if you have ideas then feel free to share :) Hope you enjoyed it. - Peace out suckerforlovestory:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note:** So here's the next chapter I promised to update :D

**Announcements**:Okay so let me say sadly I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own my OC characters.

In this chapter: there will be cursing, and emotional situation.

Thanks you guys for reading again!

Now on with the story...enjoy:)

* * *

**No ones P.O.V.**

The Doctor walked up to us and said " Do you know who I can talk to about Dana ?"

Logan spoke up " I'm her brother , Logan ...is she alright"

"Yes she is ... But she's gonna have to take therapy classes do to her being bipolar ... The expression on your face indicates that you didn't know, huh"

Logan face was pale and in shock to hear his sweet innocent baby sister is bipolar. When did this all happen, well that's stupid of course he knows when, but still why her .

"Can I see her Doc., is it okay if I see her " Logan asked not knowing how to react or take anything in. It's like he numb himself alway from the world so the pain would hurt less.

"Of course you can son, but you have to take it easy on her ...since she told us that she stopped taking her meds and she's at a fragile state right now"

" Okay ...thank you...sir" with that being said Logan and the guys walked in except for Carlos. He stayed in the hall with Dylan to keep him occupied.

* * *

**In Dany's Room ( Dana P.O.V.)**

Opened my eyes to see the doctor walking out of the room, I realized what had happened and heard voices. Yet again, I couldn't make out who it was. Then bang , Omg what if they know...what should I do ...all of this is happening so fast. Ugh, wait, Dana remember your mission. No need to be worried about them. Now stick to the plan and everything will be fine. I watched as Logan , James, and Kendall walk into my room. So I guess they left Dylan with Carlos to keep both of them occupied.

Logan was the first one to speak up ..." Hey Dizzy Izzy , you feeling better "

"You got us worried beautiful...don't ever do that again " James added

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you guys worried ..." I started to trail off

To my surprise Kendall was quiet and didn't seem to care which broke my heart. I tried my best to not even acknowledge the fact that he was here next to me and staring at me. Why are boys so complicated?

" Hey Beautiful , are you okay ...you don't seem yourself "

" Yea just a little tired Jaime , that's all"

" Do you want us to leave "

" No Jaime , It's all good...so what did you guys want to ...um...talk about"

"Look sis, I know we haven't talked or seen each other but why haven't you tired to call me huh, I would have came back and helped you...I would do anything for you"

"All of us would have helped you" James added

"Why beat around the bush guys , the fucking cat is already out of the bag ...Dany why the Fuck didn't you tell us you were bipolar huh, god damn ...I thought we can tell each other everything !" Kendall said all pissed off

"You know what Kendall why are you even here, shouldn't you be somewhere,ummm...I don't know like maybe ...with your girlfriend!"

"Why are you such a...a...bitch!"

"Okay, well if I'm such a bitch why are you still here !"

"Because I can't stand to see someone I care about hurt and in so much pain that It's fucking up her life."

"You know what Kendall, I don't need your pity ...you got a girlfriend ...why don't you go to her "

"Why do you hate me so much "

"Who said I ever hated you "

"You "

"No I didn't "

"Hey guys cool it , okay" James said seeing that I was about to break down any moment now .

"Fine" Kendall and I said together

"So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I might be leaving in three weeks"

"What... " they said at once ..."why...stop that ..shut up ...wait , why are you leaving "

" I have an acting offer in Ohio "

"Are you going to take the offer ?" James said, he seemed like the only one willing to speak to me now

"I don't know , I was until all this happened and Dylan really loves you guys "

" Then It's settled , your staying and I'm going to take care of you"James says with a smirk ...so I just nod in reply

"So when can I get out ..." but before they can speak the doctor walked in.

" Hello Miss Mitchell, how are you feeling today"

" I feel light-headed but I always feel that way ...um .. when can I ok leave "

" You can leave in a couple of hours but we want to run some test on you to make sure your healthy enough, if that's ok with you "

"Yea, It's fine"

"Okay get some sleep"

"Okay" I said as I felt myself drifting off to sleep

* * *

**Few hours have passed Kendall P.O.V**

I woke up and found myself sleeping in chair. Wow, were still at the hospital. So I got up and walked into the hallway. My phone started to vibrate.I pulled it out and saw it was ...Joe .

_**Phone call**_

_"Hey babe , what's up "_

_"Where the hell have you been ?"_

_"I'm at the hospital because Dany -"_

_"Wait your with Dana ...why are you with her "_

_"Sweetly I thought green was my color "_

_"What the Fuck is that suppose to mean "_

_"Babe please don't get mad ...I told you I'll make it up to you "_

_"Yea better be "she muttered_

_"What was that "_

_"Oh nothing, just can't wait to see you babe"_

_"Okay , I gotta go ...love you"_

_"Love you too "_

_**End of phone call**_

After that I walked into Danys room to check up on her but when I got there my heart dropped. Where the fuck is Dany? How did I not notice her gone? What the fuck I gotta call the police or doctor or nurse? Aaaahhhhh where is she? Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder but I just shrug it off . Tap! Tap! Taptaptaptaptaptap ... Okay what the fuck...I turned around to see it was...

**********************************************To Be Continued**************************************************

**Okay here is two chapters I promised hopefully it was good. Also sorry about the grammar mistakes I have in my chapters. I love writing but I suck at actually writing it down. :)**

** -peace out suckerforlovestory:)**


	6. Chapter 6: I think I'm Falling for you

**Sorry for not updating and for putting it up late. But I hope it doesn't stop **

**you guys or gals from reading and reviewing. I promise I'll try my best to update **

**faster so you guys won't have to wait so long. **

**Okay so here we go...**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kendall's P.O.V**_

_** At the hospital **_

_After that I walked into Dany's room to check up on her but when I got there my heart dropped. Where the fuck is Dany? How did I not notice her gone? What the fuck I gotta call the police or doctor or nurse? Aaaahhhhh where is she? Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder but I just shrug it off . Tap! Tap! Taptaptaptaptaptap ... Okay what the fuck...I turned around to see it was..._

"James, what the fuck man" I said harshly running my fingers through my hair.

" Sorry man, but I thought you would like to know we can leave now" James said ready to leave but I stopped him.

" Dude where's Dany, is she..she.. is she dead?'' I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and feeling the urge to hide the feeling of sorrow and _oh god I think I might just faint!_.

" No, Dude relax she's getting x-rays done and Logan's out there signing her out" I could sense James hiding something because he started to trail off and not look at me while saying the last part.

"JAMES!"

"hmm mmm"

"What are you hiding from me"

"Um... Well there's a tinny tiny little bitty , really really ..possibly-"

"James get to the DAMN POINT ALREADY!" I was getting really pissed that he wouldn't get to the point.

" Okay, you see Logan can't drive Dana home because he has to pick up her medicine at the pharmacy, and well you & Logan were the only one's who drove here. So that means you have to be the one to drive Dana and Doo Wee home" he said avoiding eye contact.

" Oh is that it" I said trying to hide the excitement I was feeling inside. _Yes, Dany and I alone besides having Doo Wee ... 'I love the kid to death and I can't wait to be with them!' _

" Um are you sure Kendall?''

" Yea why wouldn't I be" I said as we walked out into the hallway where Logan was signing Dany out. Then I saw Doo Wee running towards me and hid between my legs.

" Hey buddy what are you doing"

" I'm hiding from Carwos, kindle" I was laughing at what he just called me. then stopped when he was staring at all confused. " What's so funny Kindle"

" My name is Ken-Dall... K-E-N-D-A-L-L or you can just say Kenny, K, or even buddy"

"Okay K... haha that's funny K ..K .. " Lol did I ever tell you how mush I love this kid.

" RAWR! I'm gonna get you Dylan! RAWR!" Carlos came in more like crawling towards Doo Wee, So I picked up a magazine and rolled it up and smacked Carlos pretending it was a sword.

"Take that you nasty breast, back away from my friend" with that I smacked him real hard and he fell over. Dylan came up and stood on Carlos back saying " Yay, we killed the ugly Carwos beast!"

I started to tickle his sides and laughing how adorable his laugh. People started staring at us and I heard a couple of "awes" and some even said " that's a great father" my heart sank at that part.

"Oh what's so funny" I looked up and saw it was Dany walking towards and god did she look gorgeous even if she had on a pair of black sweatpants and a white tang top on.

"So you ready to go home" I asked looking straight into those big brown beautiful eyes of hers.

" Yea I guess I am, Wait did you just ask me... meaning your the one who's gonna take me home" she asked and all I did was nodded feeling a little hurt by the comment she made.

I think she saw it too when she said "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Kenny it's just, It's been a long day and I don't feel like talking"

" I understand Dany, um how about we drive home in silence and I won't say a word.. deal" I said holding out a hand for her to shake on the agreement.

"Deal" she said shaking my and their was a magic feeling when we touched. I know she felt it to because she wouldn't look at me when she saw the expression on my face.

" Dany-" I said but she cut me off

" Kendall we made a deal so Shut it" she sad and started to walk out with Doo Wee right behind her.

_Why is she being so difficult? Why can't she see we have a connection? What can I do to show her how much I care for her and Dylan?_ _I wait I know.. I'll ..._

**_**************************** To Be Continued***************************************** ********************_**

* * *

**What is Kendall Planning on doing? How will the guys react to seeing Kendall this way? Will Jo like seeing Kendall and Dany together? What happened to Dany's Ex? Please review, favorite, read, etc to find out what's gonna happen next. I promise to have it up be tomorrow or in two day tops. If you review I will have up faster then you can count to a million :)**

** -Peace out Suckerforlovestory**


	7. Chapter 7: Her or Me!

**_Sorry about the late update and haha I love one review I got. It put a smile on my face:)_**

**_Shout outs:_**

_**Doomedyphsyx2030: This chapter will answer your question and thanks for supporting and helping me become a writer:)**_

**_Guest: HAha I have the notification pop up on my phone and I saw your review and started cracking up. I'm so sorry for not updating and I just had writers lock and it's summer ( so got summer fever :0 sorry)!_**

**_KBTRLover56: Thanks for always supporting my stories:) I really do appreciate you helping me and all the wonder reminders, reviews, and talks we had:) thanks it means a lot and update your story too! ( anybody reading this read Confidential Love... It's a great story and it's a wonderful story about Kendall and his girl, Rose! Read it 3)_**

**_Announcements: Okay I don't own Big time Rush or anything else in this story but I do own the OC characters! So I hope you enjoy:) _**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_" Yea I guess I am, Wait did you just ask me... meaning you're the one whose gonna take me home" she asked and all I did was nodded feeling a little hurt by the comment she made._

_I think she saw it too when she said "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Kenny it's just, It's been a long day and I don't feel like talking"_

_" I understand Dany, um how about we drive home in silence and I won't say a word.. deal" I said holding out a hand for her to shake on the agreement._

_"Deal" she said shaking my and their was a magic feeling when we touched. I know she felt it to because she wouldn't look at me when she saw the expression on my face._

_" Dany-" I said but she cut me off_

_" Kendall we made a deal so Shut it" she sad and started to walk out with Doo Wee right behind her._

_Why is she being so difficult? Why can't she see we have a connection? What can I do to show her how much I care for her and Dylan? I wait I know.. I'll ..._

_****************************** To Be Continued***************************************** **********************_

* * *

**Dana P.O.V.**

**( Dana speaking will be normal and Monica " Dana friend from 10th grade" will be Italic; Spanish translation will be bolded)**

**Phone Convo..**

So we drove home in silence then he showed me my room.

_Oh he showed you to your room_

Pause right their sister, he only showed Dylan and I our room, since then we didn't talk to each other

_Wow, should I be happy or disappointed that he didn't hit on you_

honestly I don't know either

_Well why the hell not_

Monica, he's dating-

_Don't fucking finish that sentence!_

What do Have against Jo

_Oh my god you did not just say the Barbie name, she thinks she's so fucking perfect and... and blonde_

so that's why you hate her

_what no! GUSTO ¿Qué carajo está pensando! OH SÍ QUE ES DERECHO es rubia ella no piensa en absoluto! ¡Mierda! El hecho de que ella es rica, famosa, y un actor no vale una mierda si no eres fiel a ti mismo!_ **(LIKE What the fuck is she thinking! OH YES THAT IS RIGHT she's a blonde, she doesn't**** think at all!Shit! The fact that she's rich, famous, and an actor doesn't mean shit if you're not true to yourself!)**

Woah niña, cálmate! Te entiendo al cien por cien y su derecho, pero bueno no es nuestro problema a tratar. Ella es probablemente bajo mucha presión y esas cosas.**(Woah girl,calm down! I understand you one hundred percent and your right but hey it's not our problem to deal with. She's probably under a lot of pressure and stuff.)**

_Lo sé, lo siento. Es sólo gente como ella nos mira pensando su nivel más alto que nosotros y no es sólo justo _**(I know, i'm sorry. It's just people like her looks down on us thinking their higher level then us and it's just not fair)**

Well my friend, that's society for yea.

_True how's my little buddy doing_

Well as of now he's running around shooting people with his water gun.

_Awe that's my buddy for yea_

I miss yea, it's so boring here.

_Haha I bet, I can still remember the day we became friends in what like 10th grade_

* * *

**Flashback...**

**10th grade Spanish class**

**"Hello students, we have a new student today! Please introduce yourself to the class and class please be respectful" Ms. Jordon said**

**" Hola me llamo Monica Rosetta Cruz. Soy quince años de edad, pero me dirijo dieciséis de Octubre. Me mudé aquí desde la República Dominicana. Tengo un padre y madrastra con sus dos hijos y niña. Mi madre biológica a mí ya mi padre por drogas fue. Pero yo no la culpo por dejar porque yo entiendo por qué se fue y nunca regresó. Después de que yo naciera mi madre fue sorprendido engañando a mi papá con algún gran actor de tiro que se creía un dios con ojos azules y cabello rubio enloqueciendo. Algunos dios uh quitando una madre nacida de su padre quien de hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Pero bueno llegó a decir que ella se acostó con un famoso actor, de clase alta que se ve abajo a los demás que no tienen posibilidades o incluso subir de nivel a sus normas o de estado del mundo.** Translation_-(Hi my name is Felicia Rosetta Cruz. I'm fifteen years old, but I turn 16 October. I moved here from the Dominican Republic. I have a father and stepmother with her two children and girl. My biological mother to me and my father was drugs. But I do not blame her for leaving because I understand why she left and never returned. After I was born my mother was caught cheating on my dad with some big shot actor thought he was a god with blue eyes and blond hair crazy. Some uh removing a mother god born of his father who actually do anything for her. But hey even said that she slept with a famous actor, upper class that looks down on others who can not afford or even level up to your standards or state of the world.)_

**"Gracias Ms. Cruz, class" Ms. Jordon said**

**" Encantado de conocerte Monica Rosette Cruz"**

**" Monica you can sit near Dana" I raised my hand so she knew who I was. The latina walked over and sat next to me**

**"Hola me llamo Monica,como te llamos y Como estas"**

**"Hola me llamo Dana Isabella Felicia Benson Mitchell y estoy bein... y tu?"**

**Flashback over**

* * *

Yup and that's where I found out why you hate actors or actresses with blonde hair, haha

_Yeah they just rub me the wrong way_

haha yeah sure they do, hey I gotta go Dylan ran somewhere that I can't see him

_Okay bye tell him I say hello and that I miss him_

okay bye love

**End of phone call**

Oh my god where is my son! What am I gonna do? I gotta call Cami!

* * *

**Camille P.O.V.**

I love hanging out with the guys in their apartment watching them fight over a stupid game. Their to adorable to look at and when they get mad they look like five-year olds haha. Then all sudden my phone started ringing. '

"Hey guys, pause the game Dana calling" The guys immediately paused the game

**Phone Convo...**

hey girl what's up

then I heard sobs...

Dana are you okay ...DANA

Yeah I'm here Cami, I'm looking around and I can't find Doowee, Oh My god what if he took him, I can't live with myself if something happened to my son Cami

Hey were on our way, WAIT where are you?

Down by the pool

okay coming!

**end of phone call**

"Guys we have to hurry"

We all ran down as fast as we could

* * *

**Dana P.O.V.**

I was walking around looking for my son when I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I can to get to the sound and I found him crying next to no other than Jo.

" What the fuck did you to my son"

" Your brat got my fucking phone wet"

" He's only three"

" Oh wow bravo, like I give a shit how old he is"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I"M GONNA ASK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SON BITCH"

" Well let's see, I took his gun and threw it in the pool then I yelled at him for wetting my FUCKING PHONE THEN I TOLD HIM TO BUY ME A NEW ONE BECAUSE IT"S HIS FUCKING FAULT IT"S RUINED!"

" That's it " I jumped on top of Jo and started to pull, kick, and anything I can do to this bitch. That's when I felt someone pull me off Jo and gripped me tighter.I turned around seeing James holding me back and Kendall and Carlos helping Jo up. This made me more pissed and wanted James to let go.

" Dana stop fighting me"

"NO JAMES THIS BITCH HURT MY SON" tears pouring out of my eyes

"Kenny, she attacked me for telling her son that he broke my phone and she just lost it" oh this bitch is good. Then the next thing hurt me the most was Kendall, I saw him glaring at me.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM DANA, YOU CAN'T JUST ATTACK MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE YOUR MAD YOU LOST YOUR SON. NEWS FLASH BITCH, IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY BEING A SLUT AND REALIZE YOUR SON RAN OFF THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION" everyone shocked by what kendall just said to me. James didn't realize he released his grip on me, with that being said I escaped from James and picked up Doowee and we walked to my apartment slamming the door behind us.

I can't believe Kendall just said that to me. ' Is that really what he thinks of me? Is that what everyone think of me? Omg Dylan'

" Hey baby, are you okay"

"Mommy Kendall was scary and James was hurting you" he began to cry and it broke my heart even more.

"look at me *sniff* I'm gonna take you out *sniff and choking on tears* to wherever you wanna go. Just you and me, okay"

" Okay mommy"

"Go get dress baby" Dylan walked to his room to get ready.

**Phone call ..**

**"Hey Hawk, I quit. I'm not gonna sign to you anymore. I'm sticking with the three things I'm best at, thanks for trying to help. Bye"**

**End Call**

I put my phone away and went to get ready too and packed my suit case. Maybe The Palmwoods isn't the home for me. I walked to Dylan room and packed his suit case too, then we made our way down the hallway to the elevator. Once the door open walked out James, Logan, Carlos , Cami, and jackass Kendall.

" Dana where are you going" Logan said

" I just quit Logie, I'm not gonna stay at a place where my son gets hurt every time a person who hates me takes it out on my son"

" Listen sis, please don't go... please"

" I'm so sorry Logan, but I'm going"

"No please don't do this to me" Logan said on his knees crying, begging his sister to stay

" NO LOGAN I DON"T BELONG... OKAY"

"Yes you do beautiful"

"James not you too"

"We love you Dana" Carlos and Cami said

" THE FIRST NIGHT I CAME, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT ME! SO DO IT!"

" DANA, PLEASE DON'T GO"

"JAMES,CAMI,CARLOS, LOGIE PLEASE JUST FORGET ME"

"NO!'' they said all together, I just walked to the elevator as fast as I can with Dylan and pushed the down button. We made our way to the lobby and paid the payment and left. I going to live with this guy name LA, he helped my mom career and was like a brother to her.

As soon as we arrived there he was outside waiting. I walked up to him and hugged him letting the tears fall. he led my and Dylan inside and helped us settle in a room for me and Dylan to sleep in. Dylan fell asleep from the dramatic day we had to go through. As for LA and I we sat and talked about my future and what I wanted to do.

" I can help you become a singer like your mother was"

" I don't think my mother would be proud of me now"

" I think she would be proud of what you're doing and how you took care of your son at a young age"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll do it then"

"Good"

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

"Hey Dana, c'mon let's go to this place where a man name Griffin wants to hear you sing "

" Can we Just stay here and go to studio in your basement"

"Are you feeling okay"

"I don't know"

" Okay I'll call you take some rest and take your meds"

" LA, where's Dylan"

"I invited my niece and nephews about his age over and their playing in the backyard by the swings"

"Thanks LA"

" You can Basically call me uncle"

"Gladly uncle"

"Feel better kid"

"Okay"

_FEW HOURS LATER.._

"Hey sleepy head wake up"

"What's up LA , I mean my uncle"

" Their here to hear you sing so get ready and head down"

"Okay"

I got up as soon as he left and simply pulled on black skinny jeans and a red tube top. I made my way downstairs and walked into the booth I was ready to speak when I saw James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall stare at me. 'Awe shit and I was doing such a great job ignoring their phone calls, messages , and freaking tweets. Fuck!

" Hey Kiddo, You ready"

" Yeah Uncle"

I picked up my guitar and started to play the guitar... (Die in your arms cover madilyn bailey look it up so good)

_So you love me as much as I love you, yeah_  
_Would you hurt me baby_  
_Could you do that to me yeah?_  
_Would you lie to me baby?_  
_Cuz the truth hurts so much more_  
_Would you do the things that drive me crazy,_  
_Leave my heart still at the door?_

_Oh I can't help it, I'm just selfish_  
_There's no way that I could share you_  
_That would break my heart to pieces_  
_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms,_  
_I wouldn't mind_  
_Cause every time you touch me I just_  
_Die in your arms,_  
_Oh it feels so right_  
_So baby, baby please don't stop_

_Oh baby,_  
_I know lovin you ain't easy,_  
_But it sure is worth a try_

_Ohhh if there is a reason to call me a fool_  
_Cuz i love too hard_  
_Are there any rules baby?_  
_If this is a lesson, then baby teach me to behave_  
_Just tell me what i gotta do_  
_Just to stay right next to you_

_I can't help it I'm just selfish,_  
_There's no way that I could share you_  
_That would break my heart to pieces_  
_Honestly the truth is_

_If I could just die in your arms,_  
_I wouldnt mind_  
_Cause every time you touch me I just_  
_Die in your arms_  
_Oh it feels so right_  
_So baby, baby please don't stop_

_Basically I'm sayin' (sayin')_  
_I can't live without my baby (out my baby)_  
_Loving you is so damn easy for me_  
_Oh, ohh, oh_

_Aint no need for contemplating_  
_Promise you won't keep me waiting_  
_Tell me baby I'm all that you need_

_If I could just die in your arms_  
_I wouldn't mind_  
_Cause every time you touch me_  
_I just die in your arms_  
_Ooh it feels so right_  
_So baby, baby please don't stop_

_If i could die in your arms._  
_Imma make you believe_  
_That I wouldnt mind_

_Ay ay ayyyy_  
_Oh_  
_Don't stop baby no_

_It's what you do to me, yeah_  
_Woahhh oh no no no_  
_Ooh noo_  
_Baby please don't go_  
_Noooooooo no no no_

I stopped stroking the guitar and put it down and looked at LA who smiled and talked to Griffin who seemed impress. Griffin spoke into the microphone and asked

"Do you have another for me to hear"

"Sure, LA hit number 24"

"Will do"

I stood up and held the Microphone. ( Heart attack by Demi Lovato)

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you. Make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

After that I felt pretty good about myself and walked out to LA and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Thanks LA, that felt great "

" Your mom would be so proud of you and how you turned out, great job sweetie" after he said that I felt tears run down my cheeks but for once in my life they were happy tears. " Hey guess what, I got a surprise for you"

"What?"

"Hola Chicka"

"Oh my god, Monica" she run up to me and tightly and boy did I mean tightly squeezed the life out of me.

"Monica-I-Can't-Breathe-seriously"

"Lo siento Chicka, le falté (I missed you)"

"Awe, Yo también te extrañén ( I missed you too)" she hugged me again

" Your getting better in your Spanish chicka"

" I know" I totally forgot the guys and Griffin was here.

" Hey Chicka whose that"

"Oh shit girl... um this is Mr. Griffin, James, Carlos, Logan my brother and-"

" The low life mother -"

"Yea that one " I glared at her

" What! Why you glaring at me, he called you a slut and your glaring at me"

" Thanks Monica for clearing it up for everyone"

"Okay chicka look I'm sorry, guess what"

" What"

"Oh come on sound happy"

Oh my god what" I said sarcastically

"Good enough, where going out tonight"

" ooohhh Where"

" Their we go, I'll tell you when we get their, okay"

"Okay"

"Um Dana" Logan said looking at the two ladies

"Yea Logie"

"I miss you too" wow boy did that hurt

"Okay Logie, I'm sorry and I'll talk and hangout with you more, okay"

"Thank you" Logan, James, Carlos, Monica squeezed me...hard! Then there's Kendall just staring at us.

**Until next time...**

* * *

**Hi, I'm making a part two for this chapter tell me if you like it so far and what you want to see happen between Dana and Kendall? And where is Monica taking Dana? Is Griffin gonna sign her? What ever happen to Hawk? Now that the guys know where Dana is are they going to bother her? Is Jo going to like what going to happen next?**

**Song that I used were Die in your arms, and Heart attack. Love them songs ! Okay tell me what you think good or bad up to you?**

** - Peace out Suckerforlovestory:)**


End file.
